Nuit Blanche
by Patpat
Summary: Quand Kanda doit se traîner deux boulets de première pour une mission qui n'en est même pas une... Comment quelqu'un comme lui qui dispose de si peu de patience pourra gérer la situation ? OneShot Kanda, Lavi et Allen. Juste pour le fun. RXR please !


**Titre : **Nuit Blanche.

**Auteur : **Patpat.

**Disclaimer : ** D Gray Man et ses personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura. Je n'ai pas non plus de droits sur les marques citées dans le texte.

**Genre : **General, Humour, Aventure.

**Rating : **T

**Notes : **Ceci est ma première fic sur DGM alors, s'il vous plait, soyez indulgents. Je sors complètement de mon registre habituel puisque je suis une auteur spécialisée dans le Shounen-Ai et les fics longues de plusieurs chapitres. Mais cette fois-ci, je vais me lancer dans un one-shot - et qui n'aura à priori aucune histoire d'amour dedans... Je voulais seulement mettre en scène mes trois perso préférés dans des situations assez loufoques. Voilà, maintenant, bonne lecture à tous.

**PS : **Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai choisi aucun repère spécifique quant à la chronologie de la série pour situer cette histoire. Essayez juste de passer un bon moment sans vous prendre la tête.

_**Soja, Soba et Carotte : Nuit Blanche.**_

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Yuu Kanda abhorrait dans la vie, la liste était en réalité vraiment longue et ça il l'admettait volontiers. Parmi ces choses détestables, on pouvait retrouver les chiens, les rongeurs, les moustiques... mais aussi les gens qui parlent la bouche pleine, les personnes bruyantes, les naïfs, les idiots et j'en passe. En bref, il était moins fastidieux de citer ce qu'il aimait puisque ça se résumait à manger des sobas seul dans son coin, effectuer ses missions seul dans son coin et s'entraîner seul dans son coin. Ah, oui ! Il aimait bien son Mugen aussi, pour des raisons purement pratiques, ainsi que les chats, mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

Enfin du coup, du fait qu'aucun de ces trois critères ne soit rempli, Kanda était d'une humeur exécrable, et ce pour le plus grand agacement d'Allen Walker et le plus grand amusement de Lavi. En effet, leur supérieur Komui Lee n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de les envoyer en mission tous les trois. Quelle idée ! Il tenait tant que ça à retrouver la Pousse de Soja et Poil de Carotte fendus en deux pour l'avoir _un peu trop _poussé à bout ? Alors afin de limiter les frais et pour préserver le peu de patience dont il était pourvu, le Japonais se débrouillait toujours pour marcher quatre ou cinq mètres devant. Il avait toujours eu un bon rythme de marche de toute façon, ce n'était donc pas de sa faute si les autres étaient à la traîne.

" ...Et cette fille avait des yeux trop bizarres ! Mais bon, comme elle avait de gros seins et une jolie silhouette, j'me suis dit que ça valait le coup. Mais c'est là que son mec s'est ramené. Mon gars, j'te dis pas ! On aurait dit qu'il avait été taillé dans un mur de briques ! Heureusement que je cours vite !" disait Lavi, la bouche pleine de chips en s'éclaffant comme un abruti.

" Moins trente points"_, _marmonna Kanda qui, malgré la distance mise entre lui et ses deux collègues, entendait absolument tout de leurs conversations puériles. Et dire que Lavi était supposé être un adulte... A côté de lui même Pousse de Soja paraissait plus mature, du moins concernant leurs sujets de discussion.

" A t'entendre, t'en as que pour les filles à forte poitrine. Me dis pas que t'es le genre de garçon qui n'en a qu'après le physique !" répondit Allen qui piochait allègrement dans le sachet de chips de son camarade.

" Mais bien sûr que non ! Pour qui tu me prends enfin ?" se défendit le borgne.

_Evidemment qu'il n'en a qu'après les greluches à gros seins ! _songea le brun avant d'ajouter dans sa barbe : "Naïf et parle en mangeant, moins vingt points." Kanda pouvait comprendre que pour certains le travail d'un Exorciste était dur, tant au point de vue physique qu'émotionnel, et que peut-être Pousse de Soja et le rouquin tentaient d'en oublier les difficultés en parlant de banalités. Mais il y avait une limite entre banalité et stupidité. Et dire qu'il devait se les trimbaler pendant encore plusieurs jours, et encore, ça c'était s'il avait de la chance ! Mais avec la poisse légendaire d'Allen Walker, ils allaient sans doute en avoir pour deux ou trois semaines à trouver l'Innocence, si Innocence il y avait.

Trois bonnes heures plus tard, bien longtemps après que la nuit soit tombée, le petit groupe atteignit finalement la petite ville de Schwyz, en Suisse allemande. L'estomac de Walker s'était mis à gargouiller depuis un moment déjà et le bruit qui s'en échappait était si désagréable que Kanda en était venu à prier pour qu'ils trouvent très vite un restaurant où il pourrait enfin se contenter - trop bruyant, moins dix points. Lavi trottina pour rattraper le Nippon et se planta devant le large panneau de bois qui affichait le nom de la ville, le nombre d'habitants et le traditionnel message de bienvenue.

" Mes amis, nous voici arrivés à la ville de Schmidt !" lança-t-il, les bras fièrement croisés sur son torse.

" Mais non, ça se lit Schvitz," le contredit Pousse de Soja.

" Non, non ! A mon avis ça doit donner un truc genre Cheese," renchérit le roux.

" Et pourquoi pas Shuwize ?! Ca sonne bien, non ?" proposa le garçon aux cheveux blancs, comme s'il renommait la ville.

De son côté, Kanda ne tenait plus.

" Bande d'idiots, ça se lit... Oh puis merde, on y va."

Le brun reprit sa marche en direction du centre de la bourgade, bien décidé à trouver un hôtel ou une auberge. Il sentait déjà la migraine poindre, chose à laquelle il n'était pas habitué puisqu'il avait rarement à se coltiner des crétins pendant ses missions. Les deux nécessiteux de la matière grise lui emboîtèrent le pas, tergiversant toujours sur la bonne prononciation de Schwyz.

" Moins vingt points chacun," souffla-t-il tandis qu'ils progressaient dans la ville qui, bien qu'il fasse nuit, restait plutôt animée.

Les couples se baladaient main dans la main, des gens promenaient leurs chiens, des vieux assis à un banc parlaient de tout et de rien... En bref, ils semblaient tous bien loin de la réalité de la guerre pour laquelle les Exorcistes se battaient dans l'ombre, remarqua Kanda, complètement blasé. Ils marchèrent encore un peu et finirent par trouver un hôtel-restaurant aux abords d'une petite place décorée d'une fontaine.

" Enfin, gémit Pousse de Soja d'un air soulagé, je vais pouvoir manger !"

" Et moi dormir dans un bon lit bien douillet..." fit Poil de Carotte avec un large sourire aux lèvres, frissonnant presque d'anticipation en ouvrant la porte.

Une clochette tinta, annonçant au tenancier l'arrivée de nouveaux clients. Celui-ci apparut derrière le comptoir d'accueil qui se situait entre la porte vitrée qui menait à la salle de restaurant et les escaliers qui devaient certainement conduire aux chambres. Avec un sourire avenant - tout ce qu'il y a de plus commercial quoi - il lança :

" Bonsoir messieurs. Que puis-je pour vous ?"

" Nous voudrions une chambre pour trois," répondit Lavi.

" Non, trois chambres simples," le corrigea aussitôt Kanda. Et lorsque Allen et Lavi lui adressèrent un regard interrogateur, visiblement curieux de savoir pourquoi il voulait qu'ils soient séparés alors qu'il valait bien mieux qu'ils restent ensemble en cas d'attaque, le Japonais leur répondit par une œillade meurtrière qui signifiait clairement "Hors de question que je pionce dans la même piaule que vous deux !".

A cela, les deux plus jeunes du groupe ne répondirent rien, se contentant de reculer d'un pas juste au cas où il prendrait à leur aîné l'envie de dégainer Mugen.

" Bon, ben, va pour trois chambres dans ce cas," fit le jeune Bookman, un rire coincé s'échappant difficilement de sa gorge sous la menace évidente de son compagnon asiatique.

" Aah, désolé messieurs mais il ne nous reste plus qu'une seule chambre avec lit double. Il y a le festival du chocolat qui se déroule en ville alors tous les hôtels alentours sont complets. D'ailleurs, vous avez bien de la chance que j'aie encore une chambre de libre ! Une réservation qui s'est décommandée dans l'après-midi ! Alors, vous la prenez ?"

" Bien, on n'a pas vraiment le choix alors oui... répondit le cadet du groupe. Vous faites encore le service ?"

" Oui, le restaurant reste ouvert jusque très tard pour les pensionnaires. Voulez-vous que je vous conduise à votre chambre en premier pour déposer vos affaires ?" proposa le bonhomme.

" Allons-y," accepta Kanda qui s'était déjà résigné à l'idée de devoir supporter les deux cruches même la nuit.

Les trois Exorcistes suivirent donc le maître d'hôtel et gravirent les escaliers. Leur chambre était au deuxième étage, et même si l'hôtel n'était pas bien grand, ils échappaient aux douches communes et bénéficiaient d'une salle de bain personnelle annexée à leur suite. Evidemment, bien qu'ils aient été prévenus, un soupire d'abattement leur échappa lorsqu'ils virent l'unique lit double pour lequel ils devraient sans aucun doute tirer au sort. L'aubergiste leur remis la clé et les laissa déposer leurs valisettes puis les accompagna jusqu'à la salle de restaurant du rez-de-chaussée.

A partir d'une certaine heure, le service devenait une espèce de buffet à volonté. Aussi Allen et Lavi se jetèrent-ils sur la nourriture comme la misère sur le monde, particulièrement le jeune symbiotique qui semblait aussi affamé qu'un enfant du Tiers-Monde. Kanda, lui, se contenta d'une assiette de pâtes nature à défaut d'avoir ses sobas comme au réfectoire de la Citadelle. Aussitôt servi, il se dépêcha de trouver la plus petite et la plus isolée des tables. En effet, même si à cette heure de la nuit la salle était peu fréquentée, il nourrissait encore l'espoir qu'il pourrait au moins manger ses nouilles "seul dans son coin". Et là, dans un recoin sombre à l'angle de la salle, le jeune épéiste trouva la table la plus minuscule et la plus à l'écart. Avec un large sourire intérieur, satisfait de pouvoir disposer d'un moment de tranquillité bien mérité, il alla s'y installer.

Il y déposa son assiette, ses couverts et son verre d'eau, détacha le fourreau de Mugen de sa ceinture pour la poser à côté de lui puis s'assit. Il prit sa fourchette entre ses mains, ferma les yeux un instant en murmurant un "Itadakimasu" respectueux, d'hors et déjà reconnaissant pour ce repas silencieux. Il plongea alors sa fourchette dans son assiette et, au moment-même où il la portait à ses lèvres pour enfourner sa première bouchée...

" Ah bah te voilà, Yuu-chan ! On te cherchait partout !" s'exclama Lavi en tirant une chaise de la table voisine pour s'installer aux côtés de Kanda.

" T'aurais pu attendre qu'on se soit servis pour commencer, espèce de bouffeur de nouilles malpoli !" ajouta Allen en imitant le roux, à ceci près qu'il dût également tirer une seconde table afin de pouvoir y déposer tous les plats qu'ils avaient pris avec lui. Et oui, la table choisie par Kanda n'était en effet pas plus large qu'un guéridon.

" Il aurait peut-être échappé à vos minuscules cerveaux de hamsters que je voulais manger seul et dans le silence," cingla le brun sans même accorder un regard aux deux trouble-fête.

La simple idée de croiser l'expression provocatrice de Pousse de Soja ou le sourire béat de Lavi lui donnait l'envie de les transformer en sashimi. Après un trop court instant de calme au cours duquel Kanda entama son assiette, le rouquin décida qu'il était temps de mettre un peu d'ambiance. Rien d'étonnant de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi turbulent que lui...

" Eh, Allen ! Tu sais ce que c'est qu'un squelette dans un placard ?" lança-t-il alors.

" Euh... Non. Vas-y..."

" Mais non, cherche un peu !"

" Mmh... Je sais pas, vraiment. Je donne ma langue au chat."

Et avant même de donner la réponse à la devinette, trop heureux et fier que son ami n'ait pas trouvé de lui-même, il ricana comme un damné. Puis il lâcha finalement :

" C'est le gagnant d'une partie de cache-cache !"

Et tandis que les deux abrutis congénitaux riaient comme des dindons, Kanda haussa un sourcil méprisant. Ce genre d'humour à deux balles était monnaie courante avec Lavi, mais celle-là les dépassait toutes. _Blague débile, rires idiots..._

" Moins vingt points..."

Et comme s'il avait remarqué pour la première fois les étranges comptes que tenait le Japonais, Allen se calma et demanda l'air de rien :

" Qu'est-ce que tu comptes comme ça depuis hier ?"

" Question con, moins cinquante points."

Laissant les deux gamins réfléchir au sens de cette réponse, Kanda se hâta de terminer son repas après quoi il se leva, reprit Mugen et partit en direction des escaliers. Au moins, il pourrait prendre une bonne douche tranquillement avant que les deux autres ne le rejoignent dans leur chambre. Mais tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte de verre qui donnait sur l'entrée de l'établissement et donc à quitter la salle de restaurant, Lavi s'exclama :

" Eh, Yuu, c'est pas sympa ton truc de compter les points en fonction de notre bêtise !"

Les quelques clients encore présents à cette heure suivirent le regard du jeune Exorciste et observèrent le Japonais qui, la veine de sa tempe palpitant avec force, répondit en grinçant :

" Au moins tu te rends compte de ta stupidité, tout espoir n'est pas perdu. Et comme tu m'as encore appelé par mon prénom, moins dix points," répondit-il avec son habituel air hautain. Des murmures et des ricanements discrets s'en suivirent dans la salle et Pousse de Soja grogna, visiblement furieux.

" C'est toi le plus stupide ici, avec ton air coincé et ta dégaine de gonzesse !" lança Allen en se levant si violement qu'il en renversa sa chaise.

" Ma dégaine de... gonzesse ?!" gronda Kanda, la main sur la poignée de Mugen, tremblant de rage. Il tourna lentement la tête vers la table de ses collègues, adressant un regard sombre et assassin par-dessous sa longue frange. " T'en as marre de la vie ? Tu veux crever, c'est ça ?"

" Vas-y, ramène-toi ! Je vais te tondre le gazon mon gars !" répliqua son kouhai en brandissant son poing gauche, comme prêt à en activer l'Innocence. Dans une telle ambiance de guerre froide, les clients qui souriaient encore instant auparavant se ratatinèrent dans leur siège comme pour éviter les éclairs que lançaient les yeux de grand brun et de son camarade aux cheveux blancs.

" Ha... hahahahaha... haha ! rit Lavi en se levant pour s'interposer entre les deux autres, malgré la large distance qui les séparait encore. Dis-moi, Allen, j'ai cru voir un énorme gâteau au chocolat sur la desserte à pâtisseries là-bas !"

La diversion eut son petit effet et son ami suivit la direction qu'il pointait du doigt, s'en léchant déjà les babines. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour que Kanda, dans un instant de grande générosité, lui épargne la difficile tâche de les séparer dans un combat de gladiateurs et parte simplement vers leur chambre. La mâchoire serrée, luttant contre les irrésistibles pulsions meurtrières qui martelaient son cœur de guerrier, le Nippon choisit la voie de la sagesse et continua sa route.

Une fois arrivé dans leur chambre, Kanda se délesta de sa veste et de ses bottes, puis se rendit dans la salle de bain, Mugen sous le bras. Et oui, pour ceux qui se poseraient encore la question, Kanda prend aussi sa douche avec sa fidèle lame à portée de main ! Cependant, par mesure de pudeur mais aussi parce que j'ai peur du sort que me réserverait Kanda, je ne vais pas vous décrire les détails de ce qui se passe derrière le rideau de la baignoire.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, propre, frais et détendu, Kanda se sentait prêt à affronter la difficile nuit qui l'attendait. En effet, il s'attendait au pire, appréhendant déjà la perspective de devoir dormir dans la même pièce que les deux autres andouilles. Il était assis sur le rebord du lit, dos à la porte, enfilant sa chemise par dessus son pantalon lorsque lesdites andouilles firent leur apparition. Lavi fit quelques pas et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit. Allen, lui, s'assit en douceur en marmonnant :

" J'ai trop mangé..."

" Les yeux plus gros que le ventre et se plaint pour rien, moins vingt points," nota Kanda, qui n'avait pas renoncé à ses comptes.

" Je suis sûr que d'ici la fin de la mission et notre retour au QG, j'aurais récupéré la totalité de mes points, Yuu !" affirma Lavi en crapahutant à quatre pattes sur le matelas pour se pencher par-dessus l'épaule du kendôka.

" Ca va être dur de rattraper ton capital de mille points, t'en as déjà perdu plus de la moitié depuis hier."

" Ah bon, j'en suis à combien ?" s'intéressa le rouquin.

" Quatre-cent quarante pour toi. Trois-cent quatre-vingt dix pour Pousse de Soja," expliqua Kanda.

" Hey ?! Pourquoi je suis celui qui en a le moins ?" s'insurgea le plus jeune.

" Aussi soûlant que puisse se montrer Lavi, tu es de loin celui qui me tape le plus sur le système. Voilà pourquoi," cingla Kanda en se massant les tempes. Voyant que cela n'annonçait rien qui vaille - Allen se préparant déjà à se lancer dans une nouvelle battle-vanne - Lavi se leva d'un bond, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

" Il n'y a qu'un seul lit donc, à moins de vouloir tenter d'y dormir à trois ou de trancher le matelas en parts égales, on va devoir tirer au sort pour savoir qui dormira par terre."

_Poil de Carotte vient de soulever un point important ! _songea Kanda en levant vers son équipier un regard intéressé. Jamais Lavi ne s'était senti aussi mal ; face à lui se tenait un Yuu bien décidé à dormir dans le lit et un Allen qui semblait habité par la rage de vaincre. Il fallait bien dire aussi qu'il avait pour habitude de perdre à pierre-papier-ciseaux, et c'était un fait bien connu parmi tous les membres de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. C'était bien pour ça d'ailleurs que le Nippon proposa :

" On le joue à Janken."

De toutes évidences, il comptait bien mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour remporter la partie et profiter du lit.

" Ca me va très bien !" approuva le benjamin de la bande, en foudroyant le brun.

" T'es vraiment maso pour autant aimer perdre," se moqua-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

" Cette fois, c'est moi qui gagnerait !"

" Pfff... En plus d'avoir de l'espoir, y'en a qui doutent de rien."

" Bon, et si on commençait ?" fit Lavi, histoire de changer de sujet.

Kanda et Allen se levèrent et les trois garçons se regroupèrent, le poing tendu en avant, prêts à commencer la partie de pierre-papier-ciseaux. En réalité, si les circonstances avaient été différentes, on aurait pu apprécier de voir les trois acolytes aussi complices - surtout en sachant que le brun détestait particulièrement ce genre gamineries. Lavi eut un petit sourire en repensant à la fois où, dans l'Arche, Yuu-chan avait refusé de se joindre à la bande pour toper au moment de se souhaiter bon courage. En bon maître de cérémonie, le rouquin prit la direction du jeu :

" Ichi wa gu, janken pon !"

A premier round, trois papiers. Au second, trois cailloux. Il n'en fallut guère plus au Japonais pour qu'il perde patience et déjà on pouvait l'entendre bougonner à propos d'idiots incapables de perdre vite. _Le but c'est quand même de gagner, _pensa Lavi qui lançait le troisième round. Résultat : deux papiers et un ciseaux. S'écartant de ses compagnons, Kanda affichait un air à la fois supérieur et fier qui signifiait clairement " On dirait bien que j'ai gagné, héhéhé!". Mais évidemment, il avait bien trop d'orgueil pour se vanter de la sorte... n'est-ce pas ?

" Te la pète pas trop, j'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot !" le prévint Allen.

Après tout, il avait encore une chance contre Lavi... Enfin peut-être.

Le quatrième round fut le dernier : un ciseaux contre un cailloux. Lavi venait de gagner.

" Qu'est-ce que tu disais à l'instant, Pousse de Soja pourrie ?" le provoqua Kanda, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

" Grrr !" grogna le garçon aux cheveux blancs, vexé comme un pou. Puis il analysa la situation et se dit que finalement, le sort que son ami à la tignasse rousse réservait au bouffeur de sobas cette nuit serait une revanche en soit. " Hehehe ! se mit-il à rire. Tout compte fait, ce n'est pas plus mal que tu te retrouves à dormir avec Lavi parce que je t'assure que c'est pas un cadeau ! Et moi je rigolerai bien en voyant ta tronche demain matin."

" C'est pas cool, Allen ! Tu sais bien que c'est absolument pas de ma faute !" se défendit Lavi.

Mais le symbiotique ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire comme l'imbécile heureux qu'il était en allant sortir de l'armoire des couvertures et un oreiller supplémentaire pour s'installer aussi confortablement que possible. Le jeune bookman se rendit à la salle de bain, profitant qu'elle soit libre pour prendre une douche. Kanda quant à lui réfléchit aux paroles de Walker, tentant d'en déchiffrer le sens. Maintenant, il pouvait vraiment s'attendre au pire. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se dévouer pour dormir par terre. _Non, non, non ! Puis quoi encore ? J'ai bien mérité mon lit ! Je dormirai dessus quoi qu'il arrive ! _décida-t-il pour lui-même en s'allongeant sous les couvertures. Pousse de Soja se débarrassa de sa veste et de ses bottes avant d'aller éteindre la lumière et de s'emmitoufler dans son couchage de fortune.

Kanda avait toujours l'habitude de ne dormir que d'un œil quand il n'était pas dans sa chambre à la Citadelle, aussi entendit-il Lavi sortir aussi discrètement que possible de la salle de bain - en se prenant deux ou trois fois le petit orteil dans un coin de meuble sur le chemin - pour faire le tour du lit et s'allonger enfin. _Maladroit au possible, moins dix points._

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Kanda pouvait entendre son propre souffle calme et régulier ralentir progressivement à mesure qu'il s'endormait. Lavi avait cessé de gesticuler à la recherche d'une position confortable et semblait s'être endormi, et rien à signaler du côté de Pousse de Soja. Mais le Japonais restait sur ses gardes, les mots d'Allen se répétant en boucle dans son esprit. Que voulait-il dire par "dormir avec Lavi, c'est pas un cadeau" ? Le fait est qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir...

En effet, il commença à sentir le souffle chaud et moite de Lavi dans sa nuque. _Affreusement désagréable, _se dit-il, énervé. Etendu sur le côté, il fit mine de se retourner pour _délicatement_ pousser son voisin de matelas et l'inciter à s'écarter un peu. Le borgne ne protesta pas et se retourna dans l'autre sens, laissant davantage d'espace à Kanda qui, maintenant allongé sur le dos, se contenta de fixer le plafond jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le reprenne. Hélas pour lui, ce fut au tour de Pousse de Soja de lui pourrir la vie.

Depuis son lit de couvertures, Allen s'était mis à ronfler.

" Moins dix," marmonna le brun. Certes, ce n'était pas comme s'il ronflait si fort que ça, mais tout le monde sait qu'en règle générale, ça va de mal en pis. Donc d'ici peu, Moyashi se mettrait à ronfler de tout son soûl et grognerait comme un cochon en rut.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Pousse de Soja augmenta la cadence, se mettant à ronfler si fort qu'à côté, le bruit d'Akuma bombardant la ville passerait sûrement pour un pet dans le vent. Kanda serra les dents, espérant pouvoir s'endormir malgré tout. Bien qu'il soit en mission, il priait pour pouvoir dormir d'un sommeil de plomb toute la nuit durant et ne pas entendre les ronflements assourdissants ou encore les étranges gémissements que Lavi s'était mis à pousser dans son coin.

Au bout de quelques minutes il n'y tint plus et tira l'oreiller de sous la tête du roux pour le frapper un coup avec avant de l'envoyer avec violence en direction de la tête blanche de l'autre côté de la chambre. Lavi avait cessé ses bruits bizarres et Allen s'était arrêté de ronfler, sans doute réveillé en sursaut par l'attaque d'un oreiller volant. Soulagé et bien décidé à profiter de cette occasion pour s'enfoncer dans le coma le plus profond, Kanda se rallongea sur le dos, ferma les yeux et...

" Haaa ! Lolita ! Je t'aime !" s'exclama Lavi en s'étirant comme une étoile de mer, donnant au passage un coup dans le front du Japonais.

" Toi, j'vais t'exploser !" gronda-t-il en se tournant vers son camarade pour lui adresser un regard meurtrier, pour finalement se rendre compte que ce dernier dormait encore. _Quoi ? Parce qu'en fait il parle en dormant ? C'est un somnambule ?!_ Mais à peine l'eut-il remarqué que Lavi se vautra littéralement sur lui avec une espèce de sourire lubrique qui aurait eu de quoi donner des frissons à n'importe quelle personne chaste et bien pensante. Il avait attrapé Kanda autour de la taille et posé sa tête sur son torse en bafouillant :

" Tu m'as tellement manqué, ma petite Lolita. Je t'assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Conchita !"

Kanda tenta de lui faire lâcher prise, mais cet abruti se cramponnait à lui comme un ouistiti à sa branche. Pire encore, Pousse de Soja était encore réveillé - sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas pu retrouver le sommeil depuis que son crâne avait servi de piste d'atterrissage à l'oreiller de Lavi - et s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il ricanait comme une vieille bique, tentant d'étouffer ses rires dans son coussin. Cette fois ce ne fut pas une veine mais toute une colonie de vaisseaux qui pulsèrent au rythme de la salsa brésilienne sur la tête de Kanda, qui se figea complètement lorsqu'une main vagabonde remonta le long de son torse et se mit à palper... du vide. Sûrement que l'autre andouille cherchait une paire de nichons, dommage pour lui, il avait frappé à la mauvaise porte.

" Pouêt-pouêt !" bredouilla-t-il. _Ce con fait même les onomatopées ! _songea Kanda, stupéfait devant l'étendue du problème. Parce que Lavi devait bien en avoir un de problème pour se mettre à tripoter un mec dans son sommeil ! " Ola !... Mais tu as perdu en tour de poitrine ma bichette !" ajouta le roux, visiblement en plein délire onirique, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver le fou-rire de Pousse de Soja qui paraissait à deux doigts de s'étrangler de rire.

Ayant perdu les dernières onces de patience qu'il lui restait, Kanda se redressa d'un bond et dût user de la force pour obliger Lavi à le libérer de son étreinte. Le pauvre se réveillerait certainement avec quelques bleus sur les avant-bras mais Kanda n'en avait cure, préférant préserver son intégrité physique d'un tel hurluberlu. Lorsqu'après moult efforts il parvint enfin à desserrer les bras du roux et à s'en extirper, il entendit d'autres hoquets en provenance d'Allen qui riait à s'en démettre la mâchoire.

" Vas-y, rigole abruti ! Je m'occupe de lui et je te dérouille ensuite !" grogna-t-il.

" Faudrait déjà que t'arrives à te débarrasser de Lavi. Quand il est dans cet état-là, en général, y'en a pour un moment ! Héhéhé !" se moqua Pousse de Soja.

Ce fut ce moment d'inattention de la part de Yuu-chan que Lavi, toujours aussi inconscient, choisit pour saisir le Nippon par les épaules et le tourner vers lui.

" Maintenant, on passe aux choses sérieuses, Lolita !" affirma-t-il avec une détermination qui se traduisait par un filet de bave au coin de sa bouche, tandis qu'il se penchait sur un Kanda tétanisé d'horreur, les lèvres en avant. Il se rapprochait, se rapprochait et se rapprochait encore jusqu'à ce que l'inéluctable ne se produise...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Point de vue du mur de l'autre côté de la chambre - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Attention ! Attention ! Objet Volant Non-Identifié dont la trajectoire a été déterminée est en approche. Attention, impact imminent, je répète, impact imminent ! Compte à rebours enclenché :

5... 4... 3... 2...

BAAAAAM !!!

Aaargh... Ca fait mal !

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fin du point de vue du mur - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

" Aaaargh... Ca fait mal ! Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Yuu-chan, qu'est-ce qui te prends de me frapper comme ça ?" demanda Lavi, enfin réveillé, qui se massait son crâne et sa nuque endoloris. Le pauvre s'était fait encastrer dans le mur avec une force telle qu'il avait maintenant l'impression que tous ses os étaient en miettes.

" C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, pervers ! Va consulter !"

" Aaah... On dirait bien que j'ai remis ça, hein ?" fit le rouquin en se délogeant tant bien que mal de son trou dans le mur, se grattant la tête avec embarras.

" Et cette fois, tu n'y es pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère, approuva Allen, comme pour enfoncer un peu plus le clou. Tu as été jusqu'à rouler une pelle à Kanda !"

" HEY ?!!!" s'exclama Lavi en se tournant vers le brun, espérant un démenti. Mais tout ce qu'il trouva c'était un Yuu furieux dont le sang bouillonnant de rage semblait s'être réparti sur l'intégralité de son visage. Sa chevelure noire désormais ébouriffée paraissait presque électrisée sous le coup des pulsions meurtrières et destructrices qui parcouraient son corps. Quant à son regard d'ordinaire froid et assassin, il semblait soudain capable de brûler vif quiconque s'aventurait trop près.

La réponse était évidente...

" C'est vrai ?!" fit Lavi, ne sachant s'il devait rire ou fuir pour sa vie.

" LA FERME !!!" aboya férocement Kanda, dont l'expression faciale devint si terrifiante que le comte Millénaire passa le temps d'un instant pour une gravure de mode.

Sans transition, voyons comment notre samouraï préféré se porte quelques heures plus tard, après que les bienfaits d'une bonne nuit de repos aient eu leur petit effet sur sa jolie frimousse... Humhum, c'est vrai, le pauvre n'a en réalité pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Après avoir exilé Lavi dans la salle de bain où celui-ci avait dû se contenter d'un oreiller, d'une couverture et d'une baignoire, on aurait pu penser que Kanda parviendrait à faire fi des ronflements d'Allen pour dormir un peu... Mais non ! C'aurait été trop facile ! Les ronflements du symbiotique s'étaient changés en grondements sourds, à tel point qu'à côté de lui un Cro-Magnon serait passé pour un homme civilisé. Du coup, le brun avait dû renoncer à une nuit de sommeil et s'était résolu à quelques heures de simple relaxation sur un lit somme toute assez confortable qu'il avait enfin pour lui tout seul.

Hélas, c'était sans compter sur l'intervention d'un élément extérieur... Qui parmi vous chers lecteurs peut encore se vanter de n'avoir jamais eu à courir après un ennemi invisible, une pantoufle à la main, dans le vain espoir de l'écrabouiller sans pitié contre le mur ? Et oui, pauvre, pauvre, pauvre Kanda... Il en était arrivé à un stade de colère et d'énervement tel que même la présence d'ordinaire si réconfortante de Mugen n'avait pas suffit à lui venir en aide contre le moustique qui l'avait harcelé des heures durant. Voilà pourquoi l'insecte en question était dans le top 10 des "Choses que Yuu-kun déteste" ! Il avait découpé de nombreux objets du mobilier sans jamais toucher sa cible. Dans un élan de rage, il avait même été à deux doigts d'invoquer sa Première Illusion ! Heureusement que son boucan avait réveillé Pousse de Soja et que ce dernier l'avait arrêté à temps. " Pense à Komui ! Il va nous faire un infarctus en voyant la facture des dégâts à rembourser. Et puis, tu risques d'exploser tout l'hôtel avec ton Déferlement d'Insectes," avait-il dit.

Du coup, parlons plutôt des méfaits du manque de repos sur un Yuu Kanda qui en avait pourtant cruellement besoin. Tentant tant bien que mal de faire disparaître les traits tirés et autres signes de fatigue de son visage à grande eau, le jeune épéiste leva vers le miroir qui lui faisait face un regard agacé. Les yeux injectés de sang et des cernes aussi lourdes que des conteneurs de 5 tonnes, il était prêt à vendre son âme pour que cette foutue mission qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore commencée finisse vite et qu'il puisse retrouver la tranquillité de sa chambre à la Citadelle.

Ayant terminé sa toilette du matin, il ferma le robinet du lavabo, se moquant pas mal d'avoir en partie inondé la pièce dans le procédé. Il se détacha ensuite les cheveux et entreprit le débroussaillage de masse auquel il se livrait chaque matin au levé et chaque soir au couché ; et oui, n'allez pas croire que Kanda se contente d'être beau. Pour garder ses cheveux brillants, doux, lisses et résistants, il utilise des cosmétiques de grande marque et les entretient avec attention. Parce qu'il le vaut bien ! Avec son peigne préféré - celui qui démêle sans casser le cheveu - qu'il gardait toujours dans sa valisette de voyage, il commença par les pointes avant de remonter progressivement à la racine et peigna sa chevelure jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus un seul nœud. Il les rattacha ensuite avec soin et donna un dernier coup de peigne à sa frange. Et c'est là qu'il remarqua... une bosse.

" Quand est-ce que... ?"

Mais il se rappela aussitôt le coup de poing que lui avait assené Lavi au front avant de commencer à se prendre pour Casanova. Au même moment, un gémissement étouffé attira son attention.

" Humm... Conchita..."

Comme Pousse de Soja était déjà parti pour se remplir la panse, Kanda avait presque oublié que Lavi dormait encore dans la baignoire, derrière le rideau de douche. Un sourire mesquin, voir limite maléfique s'étira sur les lèvres du Japonais tandis qu'il s'approchait du lit de porcelaine du rouquin. Il entrouvrit le rideau pour le voir complètement avachi, serrant sa couverture contre lui. Il avait l'air de dormir comme un bien heureux, le salopard ! L'idée de prendre sa revanche ne lui avait jamais parue aussi tentante.

" La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. En l'occurrence, la mienne se dégustera glacée," ricana-t-il, son rictus mauvais toujours en place. Il écarta complètement le rideau, s'empara du pommeau de douche qu'il tourna en direction du visage de Lavi et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide, pleine puissance.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : jamais Kanda n'avait entendu un hurlement aussi strident. Plus que satisfait du résultat, il laissa l'eau couler encore un peu pour le simple plaisir de voir l'autre crétin se débattre contre le jet. Ce n'est qu'en le voyant suffoquer et dans l'incapacité de respirer qu'il coupa l'eau.

" Ca va pas non ?!" s'exclama Lavi en se levant, les cheveux, le visage et le tee-shirt complètement trempés.

" Va chier," fut la seule réponse de Kanda dont l'humeur explosive et le regard méprisant semblaient le mettre au défi de se plaindre.

" Pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi, vieux ? J'ai passé la nuit dans la salle de bain pour que tu puisses dormir en paix, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?"

" Rien, j'me suis déjà vengé, répondit le Japonais en prenant une serviette propre qu'il envoya à son compère. Pousse de Soja est déjà parti bouffer, t'as qu'à faire pareil."

Lavi grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à "sale con grincheux" avant de quitter la pièce, sa serviette sous le bras. Cependant, il connaissait Yuu depuis suffisamment longtemps maintenant pour deviner qu'il n'était pas la seule cause de son manque évident de sommeil. Il allait donc devoir questionner Allen à ce sujet. Avec un peu de chance, ce dernier serait encore en train de se goinfrer et ils pourraient prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Il laissa donc Yuu seul avec sa mauvaise humeur et retourna dans la chambre où il retira son tee-shirt mouillé, s'essuya un coup et en enfila un autre. Il accrocha son vêtement trempé sur un cintre et ouvrit la fenêtre : il faisait bon dehors, il sècherait vite. Lavi rassembla sa tignasse rousse et mit son bandeau, sa veste et ses bottes puis partit rejoindre son cadet au restaurant.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, l'estomac sur patte de la Congrégation de l'Ombre était encore attablé, avec devant lui une douzaine d'assiettes dont la moitié avaient déjà été vidées et laissées à l'abandon. Lavi alla s'installer à sa table, un large sourire aux lèvres.

" Lavi ! l'accueillit Allen avec enthousiasme en enfournant un pancake entier dans sa bouche. Ben dobi ?"

Traduisez par "Bien dormi ?". Lavi acquiesça.

" Oui et toi ?"

" Comme un loir," affirma Allen avant d'engouffrer une nouvelle bouchée. Un serveur ne tarda pas à arriver avec la carte, attendant que Lavi commande. Il demanda un simple bol de porridge et un verre de jus d'orange, puis retourna son attention vers l'autre Exorciste.

" Au fait, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Yuu après que je sois parti dormir dans la salle de bain ?"

" Comment tu le sais ?"

" Ce crevard m'a fait une crasse : il m'a réveillé en ouvrant l'eau froide sur moi !" En entendant ça, Allen ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. _Il a l'air fin avec son visage couvert de miettes, _se moqua intérieurement le jeune Bookman. " C'était de loin la pire sournoiserie qu'il ait jamais faite !"

" C'est vrai qu'en voyant sa tronche constipée, de prime à bord, on est loin de se douter qu'il est du genre farceur," approuva Allen.

" Je n'appellerais pas ça une farce, tu vois..."

" J'admets que ça ne doit pas être très agréable de se réveiller sous l'eau glacée. M'enfin j'ai quand même un peu de peine pour lui, il n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit."

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" s'enquit Lavi en se laissant servir par le garçon qui venait lui apporter sa commande.

" Il y avait un moustique, peut-être même plusieurs. Et il semblerait que _Yuu-chan_ ait un sang particulièrement goûteux puisqu'ils en avaient tous après lui. Pas un seul ne s'est approché de moi en tout cas," expliqua Allen en passant à l'assiette suivante.

" Pas étonnant qu'il soit encore plus irascible que d'habitude. Tu crois qu'il nous as retiré beaucoup de points à cause de tout ça ?"

" Tu penses encore à ça ?"

" Evidemment ! J'ai bien l'intention de rattraper mes mille points d'ici notre retour au QG !"

" Okay, alors je vais faire pareil ! On verra bien lequel de nous deux les rattrapera en premier !"

" Faut déjà que t'arrives à en rattraper quelques uns. T'en as bien moins que moi et puis, vu que Yuu et toi n'arrêtez pas de vous bouffer le nez, je doute qu'il t'en donne si facilement," lui rappela Lavi.

" T'inquiètes ! Il sera bien obliger de m'en donner à un moment ou à un autre, je ferai tout pour ça ! Cette fois, je ne perdrai pas !" affirma le garçon aux cheveux blancs qui, sur le coup, parut possédé par le démon. Son enfance traumatisante aux côtés du Maréchal Cross avait laissé des traces : une fois lancé dans un jeu, il semblait si déterminé à gagner qu'il était toujours étonnant de le voir perdre. Enfin, sauf aux cartes, où ses techniques de triche étaient infaillibles.

" D'accord, on parie ! offrit le rouquin. Si tu gagnes, je t'offre ton poids en dangos et si c'est moi qui gagne, tu devras m'arranger un rencard avec Lenalee."

" Hein ? Quoi ?! Hors de questions !"

" Pourquoi ? T'es jaloux ? Faut partager, Allen-kun. Lenalee-chan est notre princesse à tous, tu sais," le taquina Lavi.

" C-C'est pas ça ! se défendit son ami. Ca n'a rien à voir, simplement j'ai pas envie de mourir pour tes beaux yeux mon gars ! Imagine un peu ce que me fera Komui s'il découvre que je joue les entremetteurs avec sa petite sœur adorée !"

" En effet, je préfère ne pas savoir. Ce mec fait un vrai complexe sur sa sœur ! C'est pour ça que tu dois te débrouiller pour gagner, hehehe !"

C'est à ce moment-là que Kanda fit son entrée dans la salle. Il semblait en meilleure forme que lorsque Lavi l'avait laissé - allez savoir quel était son secret pour garder un teint frais en de telles circonstances... C'est alors que la fuguasse image du sabreur utilisant un anticerne et de fond de teint traversa l'esprit du roux. Image qu'il rejeta aussitôt !

Le brun vint de lui-même s'asseoir avec eux, sachant pertinemment que ses collègues iraient le rejoindre de toute façon s'il allait s'installer à l'écart. Là encore, le serveur vint lui proposer la carte, mais il ne prit même pas la peine de la lire, se contentant de demander un thé.

" Dis-moi, Yuu, commença Lavi. Allen et moi, on se demandait combien de points il nous restait..."

" Pour tout ce que tu m'as fait, p'tit con, tu mérites bien un retrait de cent points !" répondit froidement Kanda.

" Quoi ?! Tant que ça ?" s'indigna le borgne.

" Hehe ! ricana l'autre goinfre. T'es descendu à trois cent trente ! J'ai plus de points que toi maintenant !"

" La ramène pas trop, Pousse de Soja ! T'en perds cinquante pour avoir ronflé toute la nuit et parce que tu t'es poilé à mes dépends. T'apprendras que j'aime pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule."

Kanda reçut son thé, murmura le traditionnel "Itadakimasu" et en avala une gorgée tandis que Lavi faisait les comptes.

" Aaah ! Je mène de dix points, vieux !" s'exclama-t-il, tout content d'être encore en tête de la course.

Le Japonais haussa un sourcil, dubitatif, ce à quoi Allen expliqua :

" Lavi et moi avons parié que nous retrouverions nos mille points d'ici à notre retour à la maison. Si je gagne, il me paie cinquante huit kilos de dangos et si c'est lui qui remporte le pari, je dois lui arranger un rendez-vous avec Lenalee."

" En plus d'être complètement dépourvu de neurones, tu es suicidaire. J'ose même pas imaginer ce qui t'arrivera si Komui découvre que tu comptes aider Lavi à sortir avec sa sœur."

" On est au moins d'accord sur un point," fit Moyashi en terminant sa dernière assiette.

" Vous êtes pas cool, les mecs. Je comprends pour Komui, mais à vous entendre, on dirait que je ferais un mauvais petit ami."

" C'est peut-être que tu l'es vraiment. Qui voudrait sortir avec un tordu qui fait des avances à un mec en dormant ?" releva Kanda en finissant son thé.

Lavi remarqua qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir fini son petit déjeuner - si on peut qualifier la tasse de thé qu'avait prise Yuu de petit déjeuner digne de ce nom - alors il se décida à manger son porridge.

" Et puis, t'es un vrai cœur d'artichaut. Sans compter que tu cours après tout ce qui porte une jupe et dont l'âge entre dans la fourchette des seize-quarante ans," rajouta Allen.

" Dis-moi, t'es vraiment mon ami ? Parce que là j'ai pas l'impression," grommela le Bookman en laissant de côté son porridge aux allures de culture de bactéries pour descendre d'une traite son verre de jus.

" C'est bien parce qu'on est amis que je te dis la vérité. Et d'après ton rêve de la nuit dernière, tu courrais deux lièvres à la fois ; il faudra que tu me parles un peu de Lolita et Conchita."

" Aaah, les jumelles de Madrid ! Des jambes de rêve et chacune une paire de superbes..."

" Epargne-nous les détails," gronda Kanda.

" Mais bon, je me suis engagé alors si je perds - ce qui n'arrivera jamais - je m'engage à tenir parole même si je dois y laisser la vie dans un ultime combat contre le dernier modèle de Komurin," assura le plus jeune de la bande, avec un large sourire sur le visage.

Kanda, pas ému pour deux sous par cet élan de franche amitié, croisa les bras :

" Quand vous aurez fini avec vos conneries, on pourra se mettre au travail." Et sans un mot de plus il prit Mugen et se leva, se dirigeant vers l'accueil pour donner au gérant de l'auberge les coordonnées et les renseignements nécessaires pour faire suivre la facture de leurs dépenses dans son établissement. Ils resteraient certainement à l'hôtel jusqu'à la fin de leur enquête alors autant régler les formalités dès maintenant. Très vite, les deux autres le rejoignirent et ils sortirent ensemble, prêts à commencer la mission pour laquelle ils étaient venus.

" Alors, on fait quoi ? demanda Allen. Les Trouveurs n'ont pas rassemblé beaucoup de détails au sujet de l'Innocence qu'il pourrait y avoir dans la région..."

" Il n'y en a peut-être pas, dit Lavi. Toujours est-il que des faits étranges se produisent alors on doit résoudre le problème. Disparitions bizarres, rumeurs de malédiction sur la ville..."

" C'est vrai qu'il y a la fête du chocolat en ce moment ?" s'enquit aussitôt Allen, d'hors et déjà intéressé par la perspective de participer à une séance de dégustation de chocolats fins.

" Arrête de penser avec ton estomac deux minutes, Pousse de Soja, le réprimanda Kanda avec une expression dégoûtée - tout le monde savait que les choses sucrées et lui, ça faisait deux. On se sépare, ça ira plus vite pour collecter les infos."

" Je propose qu'on se retrouve ici, devant l'hôtel, à la tombée de la nuit, suggéra le roux. En cas de besoin, on a toujours les golems."

Approuvant l'idée, les trois Exorcistes se séparèrent. Avec un peu de chance, l'affaire serait réglée dans la journée - enfin, c'était du moins ce qu'espérait Kanda... Mais parce qu'il était accompagné de deux canards boiteux, les choses risquaient tout aussi bien de traîner en longueur.

**XXX XXX XXX FIN XXX XXX XXX**

**Bon, bien finalement je pense que j'écrirai peut-être un ou deux chapitres de plus à cette histoire sous forme de one-shot, ce serait rigolo - enfin seulement si vous avez aimé celui-ci. Je tiens à préciser que, malgré toutes les horreurs que j'ai fait subir à Kanda, il reste le number one dans mon petit cœur alors n'allez pas penser que je le déteste et que je cherche à me venger de lui au travers de cette fic, lol. J'attends vos reviews et vos suggestions avec impatience. Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
